Coming Home
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are bringing home their first child. One can only guess how this ends up. Loliver.


**AN: Okay, so your probably wondering why I posted two things....lack of Lolivers for one thing. Second thing is I'm OSSUM. :) (hehe) Third, my fanfic folder is getting too filled of stuff, so might as well weed some of the good ones out and post. SOOOOO Here's a future oneshot. Enjoy :)**

"Did you get our suitcases?" Lilly asked as we walked out of the hospital and to the car with our newborn baby. I nodded.

"How about the car seat?" she asked. I nodded again.

"Did you get the list of dos and don'ts?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm holding it in my hand right now." I groaned, annoyed.

"Do we have the car seat?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded with a look of extreme annoyance on my face, "Did you _install_ the car seat?" she asked and one of her eyebrows shot up, instinctively.

"Um, no." I replied quietly.

"Ol-iv-er." she groaned making my name into a three syllable word.

"Sorry, I'll do it right now." I smiled timidly, and opened the car door and began to try to figure out how Part A attaches to Part C and how Part B goes underneath the car seat, holding it in place and how Part D is….._nonexistent. _ Crap! I have no idea what I'm doing.

"How's it going Oliver?" Lilly asked impatiently tapping her foot while the baby stirred in her arms.

"Fine, fine. I'm just temporarily confused." I laughed nervously.

"You have no idea what your doing? Hmm?" she questioned still tapping her foot.

"Maybe." I blushed.

"Take the baby, I'll install the seat." she groaned and we switched jobs. A couple minutes later I heard, "That was simple. Done!" she smiled and took back our little one into her arms and placed him in the newly installed car seat and buckled him in snuggly.

"Let's go home." I said as I got in the drivers seat and Lilly hopped in the back next to the baby.

"So Lils when are we going to find time for each other?" I asked as I turned out of the parking lot

"Whatcha mean, Ollie?" Lilly asked as she looked lovingly at the baby.

"I mean if Ollie Jr. is anything like his namesake he's gonna be a pain in the rear; therefore no time for me and my gorgeous wife." I frowned at the thought.

"Oh Oliver, we'll find time. You just drive while I take care of our precious little Ollie-Boy." she cooed in a baby voice.

"Okay, but Lils?" I began.

"Yes?" Lilly answered.

"I love you." I smiled back at her letting my eyes leave the road temporarily.

"I love you too, doughnut." she giggled lightly and our baby smiled, "Yes, your daddy is such a doughnut. Yes. Yes. Yes he is. He is. He's a big big big doughnut." Lilly said in her baby voice poking little Ollie in the stomach as his smile grew even wider.

"And your mommy is a dork. Yes she is. Yes. Yes. yes she is. A complete dork." I mimicked Lilly as I drove onto our street.

I could feel Lilly glaring into the back of my head.

…

"Home sweet home." Lilly announced as we pulled into the driveway.

"Yep, I'll get the stuff. You get Ollie." I told her.

"Kay." she got out of the car and began to unbuckle him from his car seat and pulled him into her arms and kissed his bare little head.

We went inside luggage and baby in tow.

"Now for the grand tour." I said as I placed our luggage on the floor. Lilly gave me a look, "Gosh, Lils I'll put it in our room…just quit looking at me like that." I groaned, "Unless that's your 'turned-on look" I smirked. It was her turn to groan now and then she pointed up, signaling for me to go upstairs, so I did and threw our suitcases on the bed, and ran back down stairs.

"…NOW, for the grand tour." I repeated, "And Lils it's my turn." I grinned excitedly as she handed me my son.

"Okay so where we are now my boy is the Family Room." I smiled down at my son.

"And follow me to the kitchen." Lilly said as she walked into our kitchen her hand was gesturing to all that was around us. The stupid dishwasher that you had to be careful when you used it or it would start squirting out water, the microwave which never seemed to heat things how you wanted it to. Don't even get me started on the stove or the refrigerator. Another story for another day.

"More like, the 'lets break so the Okens have to pay top dollar to get us fixed' room." I grumbled.

"Now Oliver, it's not that bad." Lilly soothed rubbing my arm and was just about to lean into a kiss, but then my son started making whimpering noises.

"Oh God, Lilly he's crying. What do I do? What do I do? I have no idea how to raise a child. I'm not suited to be a father. This isn't good, he's crying and I…I….have no idea what I'm doing!" I started to ramble frantically, and he cried louder.

"Chill, Oliver." she stated firmly and took Ollie from me. "Just let me handle this and you just tell me what time it is."

"The human being we're responsible for is crying and you're worried about the time?" I asked outraged.

"Yes." she said calmly and then snapped, "Now just give me the flippin' time." she shouted over his cries.

"It's almost noon." I shouted at her after looking down at my watch. I don't know how she can be worried about time when our son is in a crying fit.

"That makes sense, he's hungry." she said and glared at me, "That's why I needed the time."

"Oh, well….um. Psh, I knew that."

"Sure…." she said as she walked back into the family room and sat on the couch. I followed her and watched as she lifted her shirt just a bit and began to feed Ollie.

I tried to hide the smirk that was growing on my face, the one that usually came onto my face when I was kinda turned on, for lack of a better phrase

"Oliver, you perv." Lilly shouted and glared at me. She would've hit me, hard, but she was a little…um….. occupied….yeah, _occupied_.

"So, about that alone time…" I began.

"Oliver, not right now." she snapped.

"But Lilly." I whined like a two year old.

"No buts! Just let me finish. You can go unpack." she said and used her hand to point to the stairs that would take you to our room.

I grumbled under my breath as I walked up the stairs and began to unpack and started doing the laundry. After throwing the last shirt in the washer and pouring in the right amount of detergent I heard a cry from my wife.

"OLIVER!" Lilly yelled after me.

"I'm coming." I yelled back and grinned smugly to myself just thinking about the alone time that was to come. I walked down the stairs finding Lilly covered in Ollie's spit-up.

"Take him while I go find something to clean this off of me." she said and thrust him to me as she ran into the kitchen to wash off. I was disappointed, but I was also apprehensive because this was the first time I'd been left alone with him. I took him and looked at him nervously.

He dribbled a bit and then he made a loud burp that caught me off guard.

"That saying is right: Like father like son." I smiled when I heard Lilly say that from behind me.

"Well, in my defense I'm much louder." I smiled.

"That you are, Oliver dear. That you are." she grinned and stood up on her tip toes to peck my cheek as I rocked the baby in my arms.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Lilly asked as she tapped him on the nose.

"As cute as a button. Just like his daddy." I smiled.

Lilly scoffed lightly as she rolled her eyes. I glared at her after she bruised my ego, and she smiled sweetly and quickly brushed my lips with hers.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked as he began to fall asleep in my arms.

"Let's just hold him and talk on the couch." Lilly proposed.

I followed Lilly's lead and headed to the couch as I sat down, I held my son on the couch as Lilly's head was perched on my shoulder looking down at our baby.

"So what do you want to talk about, Lils?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to cuddle." she turned her head to smile up at me.

"Well darling all you had to do was ask." I said softly.

I changed positions to where Ollie was in my lap looking up at us as Lilly was leaning her head on my chest while my arm was wrapped around her. Her hand was casually on my thigh as she snuggled closer to me.

"So this is what its like to have a family?" Lilly asked me.

"Yeah, looks like it." I said and kissed the top of Lilly's head.

"It's so weird to think that we're parents now." Lilly mused.

"It really is. Who knew a sack of flour could ready me for being a father?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and looked up at me and her nose scrunched up.

"What is it?" I said and took a deep breath, "Oh man, what's that smell?!"

Ollie's eyes opened and he began to cry.

"Oliver, don't freak out this time. He needs a diaper change I think." Lilly answered my silent cry of 'What do I do?'

"Hand him to me and follow me to his room. This is one thing we are going to do together." Lilly said and I followed her orders. Lilly can be pretty bossy sometimes but when it comes to babies, I'll do whatever she tells me. Plus, I love it when she takes control.

Once we were in his room Lilly laid him on his changing table and said to me, "You do it. I'll get a new diaper for him." She turned her back to me to look for his new diaper in his room.

After telling myself that I can do this and I won't screw up, I took off his diaper and was beginning to clean him off. His cries were just as loud through the whole ordeal.

"OLIVER!" Lilly yelled over his cries and rushed to put the dry diaper over him, "Honey, you can't change him without something over him or he'll spew." Lilly told me.

"Oh, thank you. Watch me do this and make sure I don't screw this up!" I asked her frantically.

I wiped him off and was beginning to put his new diaper on before Lilly reminded me, "Diaper rash ointment, Ollie-Pop." I covered him in ointment and then put the clean diaper on him and threw away the dirty one.

"How'd I do?" I asked as I picked him up off the changing table, being careful to support his head.

"Okay." she said and leaned up and kissed my cheek and then leaned down to kiss Ollie Jr.

"I think our little man is tired." I said.

"I think your right." Lilly said and took him out of my arms and placed him in his crib and then leaned in and kissed his forehead. I then patted his little stomach soothingly as he began to fall asleep.

I took a long look at my son and smiled to myself when I thought about all we had in common: our name, color of hair, color of eyes and our skin tone. I smiled even wider when he put his hand on mine as I rubbed his stomach and gurgled.

"Follow me, Ollie-Pop." Lilly broke the silence as she took my hand and pulled me out of the baby's room and seemed to float into our bedroom with a huge smile on her face.

"What's going on, baby?" I asked and she smiled at me and went over to her dresser and pulled out a tube of something and smeared it onto her lips.

I sprawled out on the bed with my head leaning against the pillow. Lilly crawled over the bed and snuggled into my arms. She craned her neck to look up at me. I couldn't resist and kissed her on the forehead.

I don't know how she did it but somehow while my lips were on her forehead she leaned her head back and captured my lips in hers. Lilly has always been good at that, maneuvering herself to make our cuddle times much much much better.

As soon as the surprised emotion wore off I kissed her back and smiled against her lips. Lilly removed her lips from mine abruptly.

"Oliver, honey, don't look so disappointed." I frowned at her for stopping. Wouldn't anyone? "I heard something."

"What was it?" I asked nervously and a little scared.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go look." she began to walk out.

"I'll join you, and keep you safe from anything and everything." I stammered and ran after her.

"Don't go all macho on me, boy. I think it might've just been the baby crying."

"Oh well, I'll help ya anyway." I smiled. She ruffled my head and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"You're such a doughnut."

"Yep, and ya love me for it."

She walked in Ollie's room and I followed her.

"Aw baby Ollie." she said and rushed to his side, leaving me looking dumb and alone as she tended to our crying son.

I knew this would happen. My dad told me a bit about it. You lose your girl to your kid. I'm determined though not to let that happen. I might be a daddy with responsibilities, but I'm also a man who needs his alone time.

"What's wrong, Lils?"

"I'm not really sure. He's just crying." Lilly said after she reached in the crib and rocked him back and forth trying to stop him from crying.

"Lilly, he's probably fine." I started.

"He probably is. But I hate knowing he's not happy." Lilly frowned and for the first time I think I saw her looking a bit frazzled.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her trying to help soothe her and in turn soothe Ollie. I leaned my chin on her shoulder and gave a worn out smile to the baby. His crying leveled off and then stopped and I heard him gurgle a bit. Then I saw him give the faintest smile before resting his head on Lilly's chest and closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

"How did you do that?" Lilly asked me.

"I just smiled." I stated softly.

"That makes sense."

"It does?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"After a long day of nothing going right your smiles made me forget about everything about it. See you're not the only one that can be corny."

"Really?"

"Yep." she said and put the baby back into his crib, blushing profusely.

"Lilly, lets go back into our bedroom. I promise to turn on the baby monitor this time." I said and flipped the switch of the monitor on little Ollie's crib and walked out of his room and Lilly followed me behind, her hand was on my shoulder trying to catch up with my eager self.

As soon as the door opened I flopped onto the bed just lying limp on it.

"Oh Oliver, you don't have to hint at it." Lilly smiled sweetly and crawled over to me on our big and fluffy bed.

Her lips found mine and we fervently kissed. We soon traded places, so that Lilly was now lying on the bed as I hovered over her and placed small but ardent kisses along her jaw.

"Is the baby monitor on?" she mumbled against my lips as we were still connected.

"I'll turn it on." I mumbled back as we were still attatched and reached over to the night stand and flipped the 'on' switch to turn on our baby monitor.

We didn't hear a squeal out of him all night, but I sure did hear them out of Lilly.

**AN: Yeah, innuendo-y. I promise I have a clean mind....urm, sometimes. Hope you liked it.  
**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


End file.
